


Triumvirate

by Phillydogg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not!Fic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale always tells his Pack that his tattoo stands for Alpha/Beta/Omega. It's partly true. What his tattoo also represents is the traditional Hale Pack leadership, an Alpha and two Alpha mates. Derek knows who his two mates are, and just his luck, they hate each other. Stiles and Jackson can barely be in the same room together without a snark war breaking out. Derek realises he's made a big mistake when one of his mates leaves Beacon Hills. When Stiles returns years later, can Derek and Jackson convince him to give them a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story idea/plot bunny. I've always had kind of a fascination with threesome relationships. Most of them I've read always seem to have all three parties willing and eager to be part of a trio. I've always wanted to read a fic where at least one of them has reservations and is uncomfortable by the idea of it.
> 
> This fic opens during the Pack's senior year of High School.
> 
> This story summary isn't as detailed as my last one. I thought I'd post it anyway. If any is inspired enough to want to write a fic based on this, please feel free. Also, please feel free to comment with your likes or dislikes or any ideas you might have to enrich this. Thanks to whomever looks this over.

Derek Hale knows he has two mates. It's one of the things that his tattoo stands for. Every Hale Alpha has had two mates. Derek's mates are Jackson Whittemore and Stiles Stilinski. By werewolf custom he is unable to make any moves or gestures towards them until they are 18. Derek knows that both Stiles and Jackson are attracted to him, but he also knows that they hate each other. Luckily, though, both boys are unattached and turn 18 soon.

Jackson turns 18 first, so Derek starts secretly dating him, disguising it to the Pack as extra training sessions. After a few months of dating, Derek claims a very willing Jackson as his mate. Derek and Jackson announce their mating to the Pack, and everyone is stunned. Derek wishes that Jackson would wipe the smug look off his face, because it really isn't helping. Lydia and Stiles are heartbroken. Derek has no idea that Stiles is in love with him, so he assumes most of the grief he smells is coming off Lydia, and that the grief pouring off of Stiles is because he feels so bad for Lydia. Lydia quickly leaves and Stiles follows to comfort her, at least that's what Derek assumes.

What really happened is that Stiles saw his chance to get out of that room and took it. Stiles is devastated. No one ever wants him, but to lose someone he loves to Jackson is unbearable. Jackson is a total douche, but he took Lydia, and now Derek, from Stiles. He just hates Jackson even more now.

Stiles slowly starts weaning himself off the Pack. He gets a job so he has a valid excuse to miss pack activities and meetings. He needs to make money for college. He tells no one about his feelings for Derek. He has some pride, after all. Jackson is still a smug douche at school, and Stiles goes on anti-depressants. They make him feel numb, but he likes numb. Stiles only hangs out with Scott now, back like they used to before all this.

Derek misses having Stiles around, but he takes Stiles' reasons for missing Pack functions as truth. He's worried, though, because Stiles' scent is so overladen with the odor of medication that Derek really can't smell how Stiles is feeling anymore. He also has to stop climbing in Stiles' window now that he's mated to Jackson. He feels bad about not spending more time with Stiles, but he's newly mated and it's hard to leave Jackson, especially when he's working on trying to get Jackson to be less of an ass to everyone.

Stiles turns 18, but Derek is so busy trying to reign in Jackson that he misses the date and forgets to begin his courtship of Stiles.

Stiles hasn't told anyone that he's been accepted at a college on the East Coast. He tells Scott right before their graduation ceremony. As soon as graduation is over, Stiles leaves with his father to begin their teip back east. Stiles has a job lined up to last him until school starts. Derek throws a party for all the Pack members that are graduating. He's confused when Stiles doesn't show up and asks Scott about it. Scott tells him what's going on. Derek runs to Stiles' house but gets there too late. Stiles and his dad are already gone. Stiles' phone is also disconnected and his e-mail account closed. Derek realises that he really screwed this up.

Ten Years Pass. Stiles has graduated college, married the human daughter of an Alpha, and has three year old twins. A boy and a girl. They turn out to be werewolves because his wife, while not a wolf, was a carrier of the werewolf gene. Stiles' wife is killed when his her Pack is murdered by a group of hunters. Stiles and his children were away when the massacre occurred. Stiles decides to move back to Beacon Hills. His children need to be part of a Pack, and Scott always has good things to say about Derek and Jackson. It seems Jackson has grown out of being a total dick. Stiles' father has just remarried, and he tells Stiles' that he can have the family home. He and his wife want a new house to start off their marriage. Stiles writes Derek a formal letter asking for a meeting to talk about Derek accepting Stiles' children into the Hale Pack.

In the ten years that have passed, Derek has become a great Alpha, and Jackson has matured into a good man. Their Pack is a happy, healthy, growing, prosperous Pack. Derek often daydreams about how amazing the Pack would be if both his mates were with him. Derek eventually told Jackson about Stiles being their second mate, and Jackson took it well. Jackson even admitted that he always had a crush on Stiles. One of the reasons why he originally hooked up with Lydiaq was that Stiles wanted her and not him. It made Jackson angry so he took what he knew Stiles wanted. 

Derek knows he has a second chance when he gets the letter from Stiles. He's going to make the most of it. Derek responds with a letter immediately accepting Stiles and his children into the Pack.

Stiles arrives home and moves himself and his children into his old home. He has Scott, Scott's mate, and their child over for dinner. Stiles arranges for he and his kids to meet Derek so he can introduce them. Derek is to come to Stiles' house. Jackson, of course, shows up with him. Stiles is a bit annoyed by that, as he's no fan of Jackson's. He's also annoyed that both Derek and Jackson are even better looking than they were ten years ago. As unconfortable as Stiles is, the meeting goes well. His kids are total traitors and take an immediate liking to both Derek and Jackson, climbing all over them and talking non-stop.

Derek and Jackson immediately fall in love with Stiles' children. Stiles has changed. He's filled out and settled into his features. His frame is packed with lean, corded muscle and he smells intoxicating. He no longer has any scent of medication on him. His wears his hair longer and it suits him. Jackson seems quite taken with Stiles as well. Derek and Jackson both realize that they are going to have to work hard to win Stiles over.

Derek and Jackson become supportive friends, babysitters, or whatever Stiles needs over the next few months. Stiles and his kids seem to enjoy being a part of the Pack. At one point, when they catch Stiles on the way to the gym, they suggest Stiles work out with them in the Pack gym at Hale House. Stiles refuses, because no way is he going to work out with two guys that can bench hundreds of pounds more than he can. How humiliating.

When Stiles eventually finds out from Derek and Jackson that he is their third, he is both puzzled and infuriated. Neither of them ever treated him like he had any value at all back in the day. Stiles eventually agrees to have a few dates with them, but only because his kids love them so much.

Stiles definitely has concerns about the Three Way mating: He's the only human of the three of them. Both Derek and Jackson are gorgeous, and he just....Stiles. Derek and Jackson have already been together ten years and Stiles is afraid he'd always feel like the odd man out. There are, of course, benefits. Stiles' kids love Derek and Jackson and Stiles knows they they both adore his children. He'd have help raising the kids. Derek and Jackson are both gorgeous.....

At one point Jackson comes up with a plan he thinks might lure Stiles in. He thinks if Stiles sees Derek and Jackson having sex, he'll be turned on enough to join them. (Though Jackson has matured, he can still be vain and a douche every once in a while.) Of course, this plan backfires. Stiles sees them going at it, and thinks his human body is probably too frail for that type of "energetic" coupling. They'd be holding back whenever they had sex with him, and that's no good. Derek wasn't aware of the plan, and is furious about it, especially when it backfired.

Derek and Jackson decide to try and make Stiles comfortable with them one on one with a series of dates. Derek completely lays everything out for Stiles on his date with him. He tells him how he felt about Stiles back in the day, what happened with Jackson, etc. and Stiles is just charmed by Derek. Stiles' date with Jackson doesn't go nearly as well. Jackson is nervous and falls back into his douche persona. He and Stiles argue and curse each other out. One good thing happens though, in the midst of the fight, after they are at Stiles home, Jackson kisses Stiles and they have angry, biting, clawing, hot sex. They are both a little embarassed after it's over but agree it was hot as sin.

Derek is extremely jealous of Jackson when he finds out. Derek goes to see Stiles and they talk. Stiles assures Derek that things are great between them. He explains what happened with Jackson, how angry they both were. He doesn't want something like that with Derek. He wants no anger between them. If Stiles is absolutely honest, he never stopped loving Derek. Derek is very happy. After their next date, Stiles and Derek have really amazing sex together, with just love and affection between them.

Stiles decides to give in and attempt a threesome with Derek and Jackson. He doesn't hold out much hope that it'll work, but he'll give it a shot. Stiles is very pleasantly surprised, very very pleasantly surprised. The sex is outstanding. Hot and dirty and fun and he really wants to do it again soon.

From then on, there are no individual dates, just the three of them together, often with the kids along. Stiles realises he loves them both, and when they ask him and his kids to move in, he quickly agrees. The night Stiles and his kids move in, something snaps into place when Stiles is having sex with Derek and Jackson. They all three feel it. It feels like a bond has been formed. Derek can't wipe the smile off his face, because he knows that it was the triumvirate mating bond snapping into place. Derek has both his mates by his side at last. Everything is going to be amazing now for the Hale Pack!

 

Note: If anyone does decide they'd like to write this, one part I'd really love to read (not included in this outline) is Derek thinking about how it feels to only have one of his two mates with him. Derek loves Jackson, but how much is missing because Stiles isn't there?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Triad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084943) by [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five)




End file.
